The goal of this proposal is to develop an E. coli - based system to isolate genes whose protein products interact with one another. This system would offer significant advantages to currently existing eukaryotic systems in that entire libraries can be screened for the protein or peptide of interest. In addition, mutant forms of interactive proteins exhibiting altered binding affinities could be isolated.